Call Me Maybe
by Carlislecullenismybaby
Summary: Esme leaves Carlisle when she finds out that Bella, her son's girlfriend,is his true mate. Carlisle takes it hard at first, but when he see's her for the first time after the terrible break up, he notices the strong feeling bonding them together.
1. Broken Down

I watched in utter disappointment as Esme left me. _How could this happen? Her not being my true mate? What was going on? Was this all just a terrible, unreal joke? She can't leave me.._ But, as I watched her drive off, I sat there, truly in shock. What hadn't I given her? _Nothing. _I gave her everything she had asked for, protecting her on every dangerous idea she had. And, this was how I was repaid? Her leaving me? If Vampires could cry, I'd be in tears. _I was going to kill myself. _

Edward stepped in front of me as I tried to walk out the front door. "Don't," he said. "She left for a reason." _What reason could that possibly be? I'm not good enough, I suppose. "No, _Carlisle. Alice saw something that involved you and she told Esme. She's not leaving because she doesn't love you anymore.. she's leaving to give you what you want. What you _need._" _I needed her. _ Never in the three hundred years I was alive.. or dead.. had I ever lost my cool. I was always level- headed. But, right now; I had the strongest urge to destroy everything in anger. To show that losing her was unbearable.

I had to stay strong for my family. I was going to be okay, this was going to be okay. I just didn't understand.. _How could she just walk out on our family? _Edward put his hand on my shoulder. "There isn't enough room in _one _family for _two _mother figures, dear Carlisle. She was leaving for you and your mate. She was _ helping_ you." I tried to take this in, the absurd thought that some other girl could replace Esme. "When you meet this _other girl _you'll understand, father. Shall I call Jasper to help you?" As much as I didn't want to admit the fact that I couldn't handle this myself, I had to do something for my family.

I nodded.


	2. Take your time

Edward was supposed to be here. How could he forget my Birthday? I sighed and padded downstairs to get a start on last night's dinner dishes while I waited for him. _Wash, rinse, dry, put away. Wash, rinse, dry, put away. Wash, rinse, dry, put away. _I repeated the words in my head until I was completely done washing off and putting away everything. I went into the fridge for a cold Coke.

I opened it, took a small sip, set it on the counter, and headed back upstairs to my loving bed so I could watch for Edward from my window. After ten minutes, I gave up and grabbed a book from my shelf. _Romeo and Juliet. _Oh, well, it'll do. Just as I opened to the first page, there was a knock on the front door. I jumped up, throwing the threadbare book somewhere in my room, and running to the window. It was not Edwards' Volvo.. but a sleek black Mercedes. "Carlisle", I breathed, as I rushed downstairs to open the front door.

And, there he stood. The most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed in my life. Carlisle Cullen. _What could he possibly want? With me? _He smiled lightly as the confusion left his eyes. "Would you like to take a ride with me, Bella? There is much we have to discuss." I nodded, just as the word _we _left his mouth, and went to get my coat.

_Why was he so interesting to me now? I mean he was always attractive to me. I always wanted him. But, now.. it felt stronger and more reasonable. Was it because I was now a legal Adult? Did it even matter that I was a legal Adult? He was a Vampire, for God's sake. __He was everything I wanted.. NO. Edward is everything you want. _I laughed aloud at my conflicting conscience and met Carlisle at his car. _He won't pick either of you, he has a wife who he is completely devoted to. You guys are ridiculous. _Alright, this was not okay. I was talking to myself.

Carlisle raised his eyebrow, in question. "Was something funny?" I looked down, and blushed as he opened the passenger door for me. I got in, and he shut the dorr, smiling at me. My heart started beating faster, and I instantly hated that I was human, just for that reason. "Um.. if I told you.. you'd think I'm crazy." He chuckled softly, and walked around the car to the driver side. "You don't have to tell me, Bella," he said, lightly. I felt grateful for how much of a gentleman he was. It was amazing how someone so good looking could be as equally polite. He started to drive down the street, to a destination unknown.

When I didn't say anything for a while he cleared his throat, and began. "Alice had a vision," he stated, dryly. "About..?" He smiled. "I was getting there, Bella. It was about you and I. I can't exactly break it to you slowly, so I have to just say it." He stopped to look at me, with gentle eyes. "We're mates. You and I."


End file.
